from one dark bad boy to another
by Vampire-hunting-angel
Summary: Slash…Harry has some free time and what does he do? He goes and gets a crush on a bad boy and then he falls for another bad boy read and you will know :D
1. Chapter 1

To explain how this even came to be, I was looking at videos on youtube when I saw a icon for a video and thought it was Snape but it turned out to be Marilyn Manson on the red carpet, I was so astonished I just had to come up with something and vhouala(thet sound that the cookes make whene they represent a dish…you know what I mean?) here is the result.

OH and I didn't want to write Marilyn Manson 600 time so it's just MM, I hope you not made at me for my laziness, well the weird things my mind comes up the laziness is the less of all problems xD

* * *

><p>Harry as every summer was left in the care of his aunt and uncle. Harry of cores still didn't like staying with them but for some unknown reason his relatives were rarely at home, which left Harry a lot of free time to do what he wanted. He still did his chores but he could listen to music while cooking, or watch TV while cleaning and vacuuming.<p>

So one day he was whipping off the dust from the shelves and vases while watching MTV. There were only random videos so Harry didn't really pay attention, but then came a documentary about Marilyn Manson. Harry at first was a bit afraid of the man, well to be honest he was scared shitles, what is a bit odd since Marilyn Manson was merely a muggle and Harry had faced Voldemort. But he fear didn't last long, it soon transformed and Harry found himself infatuated with the man. He couldn't quite shake the feeling that the sarcasm and a bit odd humor was familiar but couldn't put his finger on it. Harry did a bit of a research on Marilyn Manson and soon found himself sporting a crush.

Harry couldn't figure out how it happened but it probably had to do that Marilyn Manson was funny even if people didn't get it, there was something in his sarcastic remarks, he didn't sugarcoat anything, he said what he thought, he questioned things other people blindly followed and Marilyn Manson was smart, much more intelligent than the average person which most people didn't know because they were to quick to judge him by his looks and that's what they had in common. People thought that they know them when they clearly didn't have the slightest idea. And there was this thing, this feeling, this forbidden excitement dreaming about a bad boy. So maybe Marilyn Manson wasn't a classical beauty but he had something that pulled Harry in, he was hot, sexy in his own twisted way and he had a voice that made Harry melt and could recognize it in a room full of chatting people.

It was the first time that Harry wasn't so happy to leave for school. At school he will have to do all the home woke worry about the bullies while this summer he was left alone and the thing that bothered him the most about going back was that he won't be able to go on a computer and search for the videos pictures and anything else that involved Marilyn Manson and there were some that didn't leave Harry much for the imagination.

On the train ride Harry had the hardest time preventing himself from talking about Marilyn Manson. He was pretty sure if he started talking about him he wouldn't be able to stop and if he knew Hermione she would figure out what the deal is. He didn't want for his friends to find out who he has a crush one, who knows how they would react if they found out he was gay or at least bisexual, he wasn't so sure himself. And he was pretty sure they didn't share his opinion about Marilyn Manson, well Ron probably didn't even know who that was but Hermione surely knew and there was a high probability she was against the way MM expressions himself and creates art. So Harry decided to keep MM his dirty little secret and not tell his friends about it.

The school days were boring to say the least. It's surprising how boring the life of one Harry Potter is when there isn't a crazy mass murderer after him. Harry was only looking forward on the presentation they had to do in muggle studies. Because it was the start of school there teacher decided to give them something easy for the start so they had to research and make a presentation about a famous muggle person. When Harry stepped in front of the class and presented MM the teacher was shocked and asked why him. Harris answer was "Why not, you let other students talk about bands less known, and Marilyn Manson at one point of his career was more known than Jesus Christ". Whit that he continued and at the end of his presentation more or less everyone was shocked one way or another, which made Harry feel MM would be proud of him.

Even after a week had past there were still some people talking about Harris choice but is quieted down quite a lot compared to the first day. It was a lot of fun for Harry to listen to people talking about MM, even if it was false rumors but he didn't care as long as he could hear the name of his crush and talk about him without worrying about getting caught. But the scandal had paste and Harry was once again very bored sitting at potions.

With his chin in his hand that was propped up on the desk he looked around the room scanning all the jars and there different content. *I wonder if MM would actually like this room, well he sure would be interested in it* the eyes that he was looking at seem to be looking straight back at him so he turned away and settled for just looking straight ahead at Snape. Explaining things about the weird green thing he held in his hand, his head turned partly away, long black hair framed his pale face, the collar of his black clothes went to his chin and at that particular angle and dim light it looked like MM would be standing there.

"Mr. Potter is the lesson really that incomprehensible that you have to stare at me like that? And close that mouth or do you want to catch flies"

"What" Harry was completely lost, Snape rolled his eyes "10 points from Gryffindore and detention maybe you will learn something there, if you can't concentrate enough to do that in class" with that Snape continued his lesson and Harry continued to stare at the man oblivious to what he was saying.

In detention nothing extraordinary happened, Harry only had to write everything about the green plant 10 times which wasn't little. While writing he couldn't help but steal glances at his professor that was sitting at his table writing something while occasionally flipping through a book. When Harry was finally finished with writing, his hand hurt but he still didn't know anything about the plant since he never really concentrated on what he was writing.

After that day Harry without noticing started subconsciously comparing MM with his professor. How they're both tall, black hair, white skin and supposedly evil. There was a lot they had in common, soon Harry could even hear Snapes voice stand out in a room full of people. He couldn't believe he didn't notice before, how delicious the voice of his professor was. There was another thing that Harry didn't notice and that was his crush transferring from the rocker to his professor. Well he still liked to think about the guy listen to his music and all other things he did before, but there was this thing, that his heart started to beat faster and butterflies in his stomach when he knew that he will see his professor.

Harry found himself in detention again. He got himself there because in the middle of potions he started to daydream.

_Standing in the first row, screaming with thousands of other fans for MM to come on stage and then he finally dos. Singing Sweet dreams, he is half naked what only excites Harry more, he bands down and looks directly at him "who do you want to abuse you?" Harry wide eyed stared at the man and couldn't decide what to answer but his imagination did that for him. All the people around him disappeared and there was only Snape standing in front of him, with lust filed eyes slowly taking off his clothes one by one until finally a smooth white chest was revealed._

"Do you find something amusing Mr. Potter that you would like to share with the class" that got him back into the classroom and into detention. Hermione told him that he had a dreamy smile on his face and his eyes were foggy. He must have looked like he had gone mental.

So he was scrubbing caldrons, but it didn't really bother him he was fully occupied with another day dream. One would think Harry had learned his lesson that he should always be suspicious off all the caldrons and their content, one can never know when something can blow up in your face. But Harry didn't pay attention and didn't notice he came to the cauldron that Snape warned him about, he was about to star scrubbing it without any protective glows, when a his name was yelled. He turned around and succeeded in tipping the cauldron and emptying its content on himself. The blue slime started to slowly eat away his clothes when they without a warning disappeared leaving harry in his underwear. Snape had vanished them so the slime wouldn't eat through them and started to eat at the skin.

"Mr. Potter I warned you to use glows when cleaning that particular cauldron why don't you ever listen, it would be in your own best interest to start doing as you are told" Snape was glad he had finished his sentence, because he sure wouldn't be able to finish it after the view in front of him.

Harry would have been glade if he would be only in his underwear, but he wasn't. He had black stockings with black suspenders and red bows on the front and where the stockings and suspenders got together. He turned around to face his professor but he just couldn't look up. He was fumbling with his fingers, while his cheeks turned deeper and deeper shade of red. Fortunately for Harry Snape had collected himself and cleared his throat to get the attention of him.

"I assume this is something you got interested in because of your infatuation with that Marilyn Manson muggle." Harry only nodded his head waiting for what will happen next. Snape summoned one of his cloaks and gave it to Harry "You will get your clothes back when they are free of all the substance and as you are incapable to continue you detention you will come again next week to complete it. And when you succeed in making yourself decent with your own clothes I expected my cloak back" Seeing that as the cue to leave Harry rushed out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Well I think I will write another chapter to this where there will be a lemon in it, to tell the truth I wanted to write everything in this,so it would be an oneshot but it's like 3:30am and I need to go to sleep. Well while I finished this it's 4 am just wanted to let you know xD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry ran as fast as he could, not acknowledging anyone, hoping no one saw him, he rushed to his bad, jumped on it, closed the curtains and buried his face in the pillow. He couldn't believe what just happened, now his professor knew what he likes to hide under his robes. Harry just wanted to scream but couldn't or someone might hear and then ask what brought this on. He lifted his head so he wasn't suffocated by the pillow anymore and laid down on his back.

*Well it could definitely be worse, at least Snape didn't laughed in my faced or call me a dirty freak or something. If I think about it he was actually nice and he gave me his robes, when he could have humiliated me by making me walk to the tower naked.*

With that he remembered he had his professors' cloak on him. He hugged himself and tried to cuddle into the robe while taking in the scent. *He had it on. Oh My God the cloak that touched him is touching my naked body…it's like he's touching me, this is the nearest I'll ever get to him*

Harry bit his lip and looked around sheepishly. He put a silencing charm around him and an alarm if someone came in, with that he started to explore his body imagining its Severus doing it. He opened the robes but kept them on so he could smell the man he was imagining. Running his hands down his neck over his chest brushing the nipples, continuing the path down over his belly, giving his throbbing member attention by squeezing it and giving it a few strokes. It was the first time that he went further, starting to fingering himself, first only one finger but it soon was not enough and a second finger joined, going in and out of his entrance. He brushed his prostate and couldn't take it anymore with his free hand he started to pump his neglected member and came in a few strokes. While lying there exhausted from the orgasm, Harry thought that maybe he'll return the cloak in a few days and not today like he first thought to do.

When in class Harry could feel Snape looking at him, expecting to see disgust but when he looked up he couldn't see anything like that and he couldn't understand what was written in those dark eyes.

Snape couldn't help himself and looked every so often at Potter. Every time he saw him his mined decided to bring back the images and then questions like *is he wearing that right now?* *is he hiding something ells underneath those clothes* and *when did he start wearing that?* Snape had a bad feeling that he is starting to develop a fetish for suspenders or maybe just Potter with suspenders. First time in so many years Snape felt the pressure of sexual frustration. *I can NOT be lusting after Potter of all people! Damn why does he have to look so innocent and ravishing*

Harry decided to give the cloak back when he had detention until then he would take good care of it, worshiping its scent and do the shameful thing while wearing it. But the time flew by and he found himself in front of the door that led to his professor, waiting for the voice to summon him in.

Harry pressed the cloak, that was neatly folded, to his chest "Sir can I ask you a question?"

Snape "What is bothering you?"

Harry "…Nothing significant but how did you know about MM?"

Snape "There was a big 'debate' after you had your presentation about him. You unsettled a lot of the teacher"

Harry "Am I going to be punished for that thing involving MM"

Snape "I don't see why, I found the debate quite amusing, them all being bewildered because of one muggle rock star"

Harry "I meant the thing about my stockings and suspenders" at the end of the sentence his voice was almost a whisper but Snape heard it none the less and Harry could see the man's eyes darken with what seem to be lust but Harry let it off at misjudgment. What he failed to notice was the tightening of Snapes pants.

Snape "What you wear underneath your clothes is you personal thing, me finding out was a misfortunate accident, I will not punish you for something that has no affect on your schooling. Now you still have part of your lest detention to fulfill since I don't have any cauldrons to clean you'll clean the cabinets"

Harry "Yes Sir…umm here is your cloak back…thank you for borrowing it to me" Harry hesitantly gave it back with a slight tint of red to his cheeks and then made his way to the cabinets.

Snape observed the whole thing, not understanding why the boy so suddenly seems to be so shy around him. He sat behind his desk, going back to his task of grading papers. He wanted to hang his cloak on the chair when an unfamiliar smell caught his attention. *it can't be Potters he only had it on for probably 10 minutes definitely changing as fast as he could, not wanting to wear anything of the 'dungeon bat'. Maybe it rubbed off from his clothes when he carried it* but Snape was curios so he pulled it closer and took a long sniff of it. His eyes shot up to look at Harry *It smells… musty…it smells like …sex* He slowly stood up *didn't he smell it? Why would he give it back in such a state?* makes a few steps closer *we don't smell ourselves because we are so used to our smell, but that would mean he wore my cloak more than 10 minutes* a few steps closer *and he surely wouldn't have sex while wearing my cloak* He was looming over Harry when he smelled it. Not only did his cloak that he lend Harry smell like sex but the boy did as well.

Snape "Mr. Potter could you describe how my cloak smells like?"

Harry jumped from surprise when he heard the voice behind him. He turned around "ummm.. I guess it smells like you"

Snape "I would recall having sex in my cloak. Would you like to explain something?"

Harry went through several different shades of red, stuttering "I don't know what you're talking about" he was slightly trembling, not because of fear but because Severus was so near him and then he said sex and made Harris brain have a meltdown.

Snape "There is a distinctive smell on my cloak and on you, try again"

Harry didn't have the courage to lie, so he tried with going around it "I didn't have sex with anyone"

Well Harry thought that he got out of it since Severus stepped a bit back, he was wrong. Snape knew how to twist words to tell everything and nothing at the same time and now he was thinking what the words that Harry said meant.

* Didn't have sex with anyone, but he smells of it that means…he masturbated…with my cloak on…why the bloody hell would he do that* "Tell me Mr. Potter do you still wear suspenders and stockings under your clothes?"

Harry only nodded with his head to confirm it he sure didn't have the voice to say it and he had no idea where this was heading. The shake made Snapes pants go uncomfortably tight.

Snape "then you batter come clean about how you got this smell on my cloak or your little secret might just slip out and then someone might want to confirm the rumor and hex your clothes of, what might be embarrassing with or without you wearing suspenders and stockings"

Harry wide eyed and shocked looked at his professor only to see that the man meant it dead serious *there really is no way out, I'm so dead* so he practically whispered "I had a crush on MM but then I started to like you and it got bigger and bigger and then you gave me you cloak and it smelled so like you, intoxicating me and before I knew it I was masturbating while wearing your cloak…I'm sorry"

With that he tried to run away, but what he didn't count on was that Snape was standing next to him, grabbing his arm and pushing him against the wall.

Snape "Now was that so hard?.."Harry looked puzzled up at him seeing the dark eyes getting even darker with lust "Now tell me when you masturbated did you do only the casual thing.." gliding his hand up Harris leg cupping his crouch and giving it a firm rub "..or did you maybe go further?" with his other hand grasped Harris ass.

Harry gasped and moaned thinking *this must be one of my wet dreams this could not be happening* "nnnnhh…this …was the first time…I went further AH!" It was hard to concentrate on talking when a divine hand that you wanted for so long was rubbing you through your pants.

Snape "If you want I could teach you more"

Harry "Oh God YES PLISE"

With that Severus took Harris mouth into a passionate kiss. When they parted Severus said something under his breath and the next moment Harris clothes disappeared except the suspenders and stockings, and he wasn't wearing any underwear from the start.

"You mad me develop a new fetish, and now you're so egger to satisfy it, I never thought something like this would happen"

Harry "nor did I, but damn it's good" Severus Kissed him again and maneuvered their bodies towards the table pushing Harry on it. Severus uttered a few words and Harry could feel his entrance getting slick and stretched a bit. Severus pushed a finger in but immediately pushed another one in "you prepared yourself pretty good" "I couldn't help it …mmmmhhh..I wanted to take as much advantage of …unnh.. Of smelling you on your cloak as I could ..AAAHHH"

Severus added another finger and concentrating on hitting Harris sweet spot and by the looks of it he was doing a great job at it. Harry was arching his back moaning and pushing himself onto the fingers. "Sir pleas I want you...mmmhh.. I need you inside me!"

Severus "But Harry my fingers are inside you…you must be more specific"

Harry "Ah.. Pleas mount me I want you slamming ramming in me, I want you to fuck me good"

Severus didn't need any more persuading, he pulled out his fingers took off his trousers and positioned himself in-between Harris legs "Are you ready" "OH yes" Harry was already trying to impale himself but then Severus thrusted full force into him making him moan laud, slowly pulling out and then going back in.

Harry "Severus PLEAS fuck me hard, you're killing me with this slow pace!"

Severus "As you wish" with that he started ramming full force and speed into Harry. Soon they were moaning, shouting, yelling each other's names in ecstasy. Severus reached in between them and started to pump Harris cock, in few pumps Harry was coming yelling 'Severus' at the top of his lungs, the muscles tightened around Severus's cock and brought him over the edge he thruster hared one more time and spilled his seed inside.

When Severus collected himself a bit he carried Harry into his privet chambers into his bed to rest.

Harry "That what the best thing in my life…there is a chance that we'll repeat this" Harry was afraid that Severus wanted this to be a 'onetime thing' when he hoped this will be a 'forever thing'.

Severus "Well we sure have to make good use of that dirty mouth of yours, so it won't only know how to use dirty words"

With that followed a long making out session.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you liked it. It came out longer then I planed but hey I still like it. Comment what you think :D<p>

Oh and I wanted to mention this because I was laughing at myself for it…..well you know how some people call Daniel Radcliffe, Harry Potter thinking that that's his name or something? Well while writing this Story I tipped Daniel 3X and caught myself thinking writing Dan instead of Harry. Well he would sure hunt me down and have my head for making Snape get lucky with Radcliffe….XD


End file.
